Gabrielle Rose
Gabrielle Rose is the Canadian actress who portrays Ruth on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Gabrielle Rose was born in 1954 in British Columbia, Canada and trained at the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School in London.http://www.robsonarms.com/cast_gabrielle_rose.php Her career accomplishments were honored with an induction into the British Columbia Entertainment Hall of Fame. In honour of British Columbians who have excelled in their chosen entertainment field, across Canada and internationally, Gabrielle's plaque was permanently mounted in the Starwalk on the Granville Street sidewalks of Theatre Row.http://www.hungryhills.com/HH_PressKitAug4_2009%20FNL.pdf - Page 6 Gabrielle's critically acclaimed work includes an extensive list of credits in film, television and theatre. Her impressive list of film credits include The Sweet Hereafter, The Rhino Brothers, The Adjuster, Speaking Parts, Family Viewing, The Five Senses, 7 Sisters, and the feature film Excited directed by Bruce Sweeney.http://www.hungryhills.com/HH_PressKitAug4_2009%20FNL.pdf - Page 6-7 On television, her credits include series recurring roles in Robson Arms, Three Moons Over Milford, Jake and the Kid and Exes and Ohs and has starred in Taken, Battlestar Galactica, Sanctuary, Tom Stone, Win Again, Milgaard, The Sleep Room, X-Files, Beggars and Choosers, Shattered and many more. Gabrielle received a Leo Award for her role in The Mob Princess and won a 2009 Leo Award for Best Guest Performance by a Female in a Dramatic Series for her role in Sanctuary.http://www.hungryhills.com/HH_PressKitAug4_2009%20FNL.pdf - Page 7 Gabrielle also took home another Leo Award for Best Actress in 2002 for The Rhino Brothers. She has been the winner of two Jessie Awards, honouring the best in Vancouver’s vibrant theatre scene, as well as being the recipient of the 2007 Woman of the Year award at the Vancouver Women in Film and Television Spotlight Awards; received the Artistic Achievement Award for Sweet Hereafter at the Vancouver Film Festival, as well as Best Ensemble Cast for Sweet Hereafter from the National Board of Review. She is also a multiple Gemini and Genie Award nominee for both her film and television roles.http://www.thepromotionpeople.ca/clients/gabrielle_rose.htm On top of her film and television credits, Gabrielle also has a number of stage credits to her name, including her acclaimed role of Martha in Edward Albee's production of Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf? directed by John Wright, which received overwhelming success and rave reviews. Gabrielle has performed in Elizabeth Rex, The Memory of Water, The Blue Light, The Glass Menagerie and Doubt, to name a few. She has served on the board of Vancouver Women in Film and conducted several workshops there with Peg Campbell, one of which was developed by Carol Whiteman into the highly successful Women in the Director's chair. She is passionately committed to Canadian film, television and theatre. Trivia *She and fellow Once Upon a Time actor Adrian Hough played the parents of one of Meghan Fox's victims in the 2009 horror film Jennifer's Body. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. External links * * References es:Gabrielle Rose it:Gabrielle Rose Category:Female Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Season Two Cast Category:Season Four Cast Category:Season Six Cast Category:Guest Cast